


[Podfic] Little Talks by CoffeeQuill

by Shaili_fyre



Series: [Podfic] What it Takes Series by CoffeeQuill [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bonding, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Late Night Conversations, M/M, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Parenthood, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season 2 spoilers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre/pseuds/Shaili_fyre
Summary: The kid continued to sniffle, but at Vanth’s gentle bouncing, seemed to calm. The marshal looked down at him with the same smile that Din had thought of as cocky, but now it seemed kind. The baby made a small whimper, but the distress was fading, receding from Din’s mind.“There ya go,” Vanth murmured. “No worries.”---During their night with the Tuskens, Din and Cobb get to talk.[Podfic version]
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Cobb Vanth
Series: [Podfic] What it Takes Series by CoffeeQuill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183595
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Little Talks by CoffeeQuill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Talks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338356) by [CoffeeQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/pseuds/CoffeeQuill). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601502.us.archive.org/9/items/little-talks-by-coffee-quill-b/Little%20Talks%20by%20CoffeeQuill%20b.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Little Talks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338356)

 **Author:** [CoffeeQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill)

 **Reader:** [Shaili_fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre)

 **Length:** 22:50

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601502.us.archive.org/9/items/little-talks-by-coffee-quill-b/Little%20Talks%20by%20CoffeeQuill%20b.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
